the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stitches Lacit
Appearance Normally, Stitches has a happy and friendly expression, but when he gets sadistic, his expression makes it very clear. His zipper mouth is normally open, but occasionally, he closes it. The part that comes off the back of his head is longer than normal; goes down past his waist. His fabricated skin (which feels like real skin) is pitch plack and underneath is thick black blood. His tongue is like a serpent's, but not as long; it's black and forked. He has piercing red eyes that glow in the dark. He has various places on him with white stitching from injuries he fixed up; the most noticeable are the one across his neck in the front from when he got his neck slit in Season 5 and the one from the right corner of his mouth that goes out slightly to the back of his head. For clothing, he wears a black hoodie and black jeans; no shoes. He has two eyebrow piercings above his left eye, snake bites piercings, and a tongue piercing. Although not visible on him, he carries a hunting knife with him in a self-made and well-concealed pocket in his fabric. Personality Stitches has two main sides to him, but is in control of both. Normally, he's very friendly and social. He has normal conversation, hangs out with others, and is just a normal everyday kind of guy. Then there's his sadistic and psycho side. He takes great pleasure in killing others, but surprisingly only does it for revenge, if asked, or if offered. Most people think he's some crazy guy who just commits mass murder as a serial killer, but he actually does it because he cares. When he kills someone out of revenge, it's his way of showing he cares by relaying the message "That person can't hurt you anymore". He can get VERY sadistic about his kills based on the level of the other person's "crimes". Ex. a person who killed his lover's parents would get a very drawn out torturous death. He's known to tease his victims before death given the chance. His sadistic side comes out in the bedroom as well, but nowhere as extreme. Normally, the extent of sadism in sexual intercourse is a light cut and licking the blood up. However, if the lover is also sadistic, he likes to have things happen on blood or dead bodies. Love-wise, he's a sweet guy who only wants his lover to be happy. He would never do anything to hurt them on purpose and would do anything to ensure their safety; even take his own life. On the rare occasion that he hurt someone on accident (ex. when he almost killed Skully on accident by shooting him), he feels absolutely horrible, never fully forgives himself, and will do anything to make it right. When it comes to love, he knows no fear; he took down a God to avenge his crush (Lunatic)'s death after having his mouth ripped open and stitching it back up. He also never talks about himself unless asked or when saying what he needs to do and feels he needs to give a reason for said act. If the lover is sadistic like him, he tends to give really creepy gifts, but otherwise he gives normal gifts to others. He's extremely close to Skully seeing as how he was made as a present for him when he was born; that being said, they're practically twins in age. While he didn't come to life (or even seen) until mid-Season 2, he remembered Skully fondly and missed him greatly. In fact, he had a crush on him, but wanted to wait until he was an adult to say anything. As a Banette, he's still technically a stuffed toy and therefore his main form of comfort is snuggling (both for him or for others). As such, whenever Skully is upset, he always goes to cuddle with him. Out of everyone, Skully is top priority, but Lunatic is close behind. Due to his psychotic tendencies, most are afraid of him and don't realize the reasoning behind his methods. That being said, he doesn't really have any friends and gets really lonely sometimes. Stitches has ONE known fear that only really close friends and lovers know; being abandoned. As a Banette, this seems rather obvious, but he would never seek revenge due to having once loved them. He often wonders if he'll wind up all alone with no one to love or care about him, but he never has to worry about it for long, because he knows Skully would never let it happen. Relationships *'Family' *'Lovers' #Skully #Lunatic (In depth ---> Stitches and Lunatic) #Hunter (Haunter) #Jem *'Friends' #Laven #Cyanide #Ranshiin #Assassin *'Others' #Rose #Shadow (Banette) #Shadow (Gastly) Abilities and Skills *'Abilities' **''Banette'' ***'Good' ****''Black Blood'' *****Blood is thicker and therefore bleeding out is harder. ****''Fabricated Skin'' *****Skin can be stitched back up like clothing with a hole. ****''Play Dead'' *****Banettes can lie perfectly still and look like a regular stuffed toy. ****''Voodoo Doll'' *****Banettes can use their own bodies as a form of hexing someone. ****''Body Displacement'' *****Banettes are able to take on a black mist form when leaving their stuffed toy bodies. ***'Bad' ****''Black Blood'' *****Black blood is rare and if someone needs a blood transfusion, only black blood can replace it without is resulting in death. Otherwise, they have to stop the bleeding and wait for the blood to "expand" and take the place of what ran out. ****''Fabricated Skin'' *****Skin made of fabric is very susceptible to fire and being unraveled. ****''Body Displacement'' *****In the misty form, everything is intangable. If the body is destroyed while in this form, they have to find a new body. The black mist is suscepible to gusts of wind, but will reform. ***'How it can be limited' ****N/A ***'How to gain this power' ****''Birthright'' *****You're either born with it or you wind up with it from your parents. Basic Theme Songs *Life Theme **Zeromancer - Lamp Halo *Love Theme **Simon Curtis - Super Psycho Love *Sexual Theme **Blood On The Dance Floor - La Petite Morte *Fighting Theme **Charlie Clouser - Car Trap Season-Based Theme Songs Series Appearances *'Season 2' Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 7 *'Season 3' Escapade 1 Escapade 2 Escapade 4 *'Season 4' Story 1 Story 10 Story 11 Story 14 Bleeding Love *'Season 5' Russia 1 Russia 2 Russia 4 Russia 10 New York 1 Japan 1 Japan 2 Japan 3 Japan 4 Germany 1 England 1 Deaths Category:Demons Category:Pokemon Category:Ghost Type Category:Dark Type Category:Stuffed Toy Category:Yandere Category:Yangire